


Saturday Night Haze

by Mydeepestthoughts



Series: Give It The Old College Try [8]
Category: Glee RPF, StarKid Productions RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 20:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mydeepestthoughts/pseuds/Mydeepestthoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darren P.O.V. Darren though of the night before. He as realizes his feels for Chris are more serious then he thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saturday Night Haze

Darren wakes up the next morning (well more like evening) with the worst head ach ever. Not only is he hung over, but all those hits he took last night are finally hitting him; of course he doesn’t remember what happened or who he fought that night, but he did remember something’s. Although many things seemed clear, Darren has a problem with confusing reality with his dreams when he is drunk. As he kept looking around he realized that this isn’t his room or Joey’s or anyone he usual stays with when he crashes. “This place is so much cool.” Darren slurs softly “Wait am I dead?” He pats his body to make sure he can feel and sighs with relief. As he throws himself back on the bed he starts remembering some of yesterday’s happenings.

*** “Darren you better not fuck this up.” Lauren says while they go up some stairs.

“What? I would never.” He acts like he’s offended, but Lauren doesn’t like his sassy.

“I know you have this crush or whatever on him-” Darren cuts her off.

“Hey, you promised you would never bring up that talk we had once Amy left. Plus I never said I had a crush on him. I just said he kinda grabs my attention in certain areas that I can’t explain why.”

“I know, but he’s not like other people Dar. He is caring and innocent.”

“Sounds like you’re the one with the crush.” He laughs.

“Ha-ha” she laughs sarcastically “You know how I feel. Can you blame me? You out of people should understand. You said it yourself those eyes go on for miles.”

“Okay, you need to stop using my words against me. I swear I’m never telling you anything again.”

“Nooo,” she shakes his arm “I want you to tell me these thing. I haven’t even told anyone. Even though I know Joey knows. I’m just saying we should be open about this Chris feels at least with each other.” 

“Oh, like how you get jealous of me and anyone who comes near him.”

“Shut up we’re here. Look down so you don’t turn into stone with his medusa, love, ocean like eyes.” She teases.

“Yupp, never telling you anything.” Chris opens the door and he is looking at the ground partly still joking with her. He doesn’t notice that Chris is shirtless and dripping with water so when he finally looks up Darren couldn’t believe his eyes or stop staring. He licks his lips. As much as he tries to play it cool he can’t. Seeing Chris wet just added new things to think about during his sleep. Things that were sure to send him off a cliff. Ever since he saw Chris angry, his feelings for Chris have been on a rampage. All he ever dreams now at days is Chris Colfer this and Chris Colfer that. He still isn’t sure what all this is. It feels a lot like a crush, but none he can compare it to. 

~This is like some kind of Twilight shit. ~

“Damn Chris, look at that bod!” Lauren interrupts Darren’s train of thought. He gives Chris a nod greeting him; trying to act like he wasn’t looking at the water drip from his shoulders down to his bellybutton. Chris invites them in and he avoids eye contact.

“Umm thanks. Sorry I need a shirt.” Darren gives him a thank you smile. “Sorry it’s kind of dirty.”

“Are you kidding I don’t see a spec of dirt on anything.” 

“Well I’m going to go get a shirt and do my hair so we can get going.” He walks away and Darren can’t help, but to check him out. Lauren slaps his thigh and mouths “Are you serious right now?” he just shrugs.

“Are you kidding? It’s too early stay topless. Everyone is coming over.” She yells while giving Darren a death glare.

“What? I thought we were going to a club or something.”

“We are, but first we like to do a mini party at home to prepare.” Chris comes out with a simple black shirt on; which was kind of upsetting since he was shirtless earlier.

“Oh, I didn’t know. I could have bought snakes and stuff.” Chris makes a slight pouty face that convinces Darren he needs to turn elsewhere.

“Don’t worry Hun the guys will be here with everything we need.”

“Okay well do you guys want anything to drink? Coke, tea, water, anything?” Darren is completely mesmerized by how many cool movies and CDs Chris has.

“No, thanks sweetie.”

“Darren?” He hears his name not sure of what else was said and turns with a lost expression.

“Sorry, what?” Darren replies.

“Anything to drink?” Lauren fills him in with a whisper afterwards “Get your shit together.”

“Um no I’ll just wait for the beer to get here. Thanks though.” Chris looks like he is on to him so he turns back to the shelve his been staring at.

~Maybe I’m acting too weird. ~

Chris and sits next to Lauren and things get quiet. “I’m not good at this. I’ve never had people over before. Unless you count play dates and family reunions which even then I’d grab pieces of paper and told them to write a story or draw stuff.” Darren hears the doubt in Chris’ tone; it was completely adorable so Darren laughs. He wanted to make Chris feel better and although he knew that the slights look at Chris’ eyes would kill him, he wants Chris to be comfortable. Darren stands up and walks towards all the books, movies, record, and Cd’s Chris has. He picks up mixed CD with handwritten titles of songs he’s been eyeing. As he moves to put it in the DVD player he feels someone come towards him. It was Chris. “Oh here,” Chris kneels next to him. He spins a dial and “Send me on my way” by Rusted Roots starts playing. He starts singing and dancing to get a cheap laugh or at least a small smile out of Chris. Chris starts laughing uncontrollable so he counts it as a win. Chris then drops to the floor laughing and man does he look cute. His mouth wide open slightly covered by his hand with shut eyes and pink in his cheeks. Darren gives him a hand so they can dance. As soon as he takes it, Darren lifts him up and starts moving him so he’ll dance. “Ha-ha no stop ha-ha!” He goes to cover his laugh gets away from Darren’s reach, but Lauren stops him. Lauren says something to him keeps Chris from going back to the couch. “Consolation Prize” by Phoenix starts playing. Darren grabs him again determined to keep him close this time. Chris gives in a starts dancing with them. Darren was focused on Chris he didn’t even hear the doorbell ring. Chris turns his head to the door and is about to start walking when Darren pulls him in making sure he doesn’t leave. Chris just laughs. 

~His laugh is cute as fuck. ~ Darren wanted Chris all to himself tonight. Now that his got him, he would stop at nothing to keep him. He no longer cared what other would think, he wanted him and he was going to keep him!

“I need to get that.” Chris says smiling.

“LAUREN!” Darren shouts over the music. Chris shakes his head and rolls his eyes still smiling.

“ON IT!” Everyone walks in with food and drinks.

“Oh yhea this is a good start.” Joey hands Darren a beer and joining them, but Darren keeps Chris not letting him go. Chris doesn’t seem to mind. Once the song ends almost every Starkid is dancing. “Shelter” by The Xx plays and Joe makes a face.

“Boo.” Joe scoffs. “Put happy music not sad love songs...Change it.” Joe demands. Darren move to change the song. “Sweet Pea” by Amos Lee starts. Darren is about to change it when Chris yells out.

“No, that’s my song.” Chris glares at Darren.

~He is so flirting with me. ~

Darren changes it giving him a glare back trying to be sexy. Everyone stays silent. The room fills with Ou’s and are you going to take that Chris? So he waits for Chris’ next move “Crystalized” by The Xx starts and Chris sings getting sexier by the second. He struts his way to Darren with a parted lips biting on his lower one. He starts singing “You've applied the pressure, to have me crystallized. And you've got the faith, that I could bring paradise.” 

~ Two can play this game. ~ And just like that a battle began.

“I'll forgive and forget, before I'm paralyzed. Do I have to keep up the pace, to keep you satisfied?” Darren walks circles around Chris raising an eyebrow and adding a wink. Everyone else sits down and watches the show.

Chris starts again. “Things have gotten closer to the sun” he stops Darren by putting his hand flat on the middle of his chest. The touch of Chris hand hard on his chest gets him excited over what will happen next. “And I've done things in small doses.” Shoulder to shoulder Chris turns his head facing Darren and Darren does the same. He isn’t going to miss any part of Chris’ performance. “So don't think that I'm pushing you away.” He pushes Darren back then walks backward to be face to face. They both sing “When you're the one that I've kept closest ahh ahh ahh ahh.” Darren meets Chris head on. Chris is going for it without a care in the world. Darren can’t help, but to give it his all. It wouldn’t help the situation in his pants, but maybe they could figure that out later. Darren turn

“You don't move slow” he puts his hand on Chris waist laying it low on his body “taking steps in my directions” Darren pulls him in fast making him trip; Chris lays a hand on Darren’s shoulder making sure he doesn’t fall. “The sound resounds, echo” Darren touches Chris’ face slowly creasing it. Chris looks into Darren’s eyes making him wanted to kiss his lips. “Does it lesson your affection? Nooooooo.” He winks at him again. Chris forces himself out of Darren’s arms leaving him empty handed. Chris leans close to Darren’s ear putting one hand on Darren’s face and the other hand on he’s waist. Darren can’t control himself anymore. He wants more. HE NEEDS MORE!

“You say I'm foolish for pushing this aside” Chris moves right hand up pushing Darren’s shirt up with it. Chris is touching skin. Darren holds back a moan “But burn down our home” Chris keeps moving his hand up Darren’s body. Darren wanted to grab him and throw him on a couch and just do everything to him that he’s been thinking about since that confrontation, but his body was shell-shocked and could move. Here Darren thought Chris was innocent. When he can’t pull Darren shirt any higher, Chris puts that hand in the middle of Darren chest again “I won't leave alive” Chris nuzzles Darren’s neck and then walks away, but Darren stops him by grabbing his wrist. This time around Darren was going to get what he wanted. Chris stays facing the door. 

“Glaciers have melted to the sea I wish the tide would take me over” Darren steps in closer to Chris so he can feel his hot breath on his neck. Out of his peripheral vision he see Chris eyes close; Darren smiles knowing that his not the only one who will have a boner by the end of this. The chances of them getting it on were more likely than not at this point. Darren turns him forcing Chris can look him in the eye and see even ounce of lust he had for him. Chris’ eyes look as lustful and wanting as Darren’s. “I've been down on my knees” Darren kneels down thinking this would get Chris more excited

~Maybe just maybe I can get him to jump me right here right now. ~ Chris meets Darren eyes and the need to touch comes back so he grabs the back of his knees. They start to sing together, but Chris sounds different out of breath if you will. “And you just keep on getting closer ahh ahh ahh” Darren’s jeans feel tighter with every airy word that comes out of Chris wet pink mouth. He isn’t letting go of Chris. Darren can’t take it anymore; he pulls Chris down forcefully lays Chris down and climbing on top of his body, pinning him down to the floor. Darren sings “Glaciers have melted to the sea.” Chris doesn’t fight it and lets it happen like he wants it.

While Chris sings “Things have gotten closer to the sun.” Darren keeps pressing their bodies together Chris making him swallows hard.

“I wish the tide would take me over (And I've done things in small doses)” Darren doesn’t breaking eye contact he wants Chris to notice that he wants him like right now.

“I've been down onto my knees (So don't think that I'm pushing you away)” Chris doesn’t make any move so Darren lets go of Chris’ hand, ~Shit am I hurting him? ~ but he’s still on top hovering over him.

“And you just keep on getting closer (When you're the one that I've kept closest)” Chris put both hands around Darren pushing hard as if he wanted more pressure on him. Darren liked the forcefulness of Chris. Darren falls almost completely on top of Chris. He then puts his hand through Chris’ hair. “Go slow.” Chris whispers the line. 

“Go slow.” Darren says after no longer singing.

“Go slow” Chris moves into his own low on Darren’s body. Darren moves his body on and off Chris’. He can feel that Chris is hard to which just encourages him to keep going pressing harder on him each time.

“Go slow” Darren says while Chris pushes up wanting more so he gives it to him. The pleasure was almost painful in a good way.

“Go slow” Chris say the final line. Darren stops moving remembering that they are not alone. Chris is now a shade of red. He ducks down and crab walks away from Darren. He sits down covering up his boner with his hands. Chris is slightly panting and so is Darren but no one moves or says anything. A new song plays. 

“Well I need a cold shower now Ha-ha.” Lauren and Joey say at the same time. Darren turns to look at them. Darren then faces Chris. He seems embarrassed. Darren stands up and offers Chris a hand, but Chris gives him a half smile, shakes his head no, and lifts himself up. 

~Shit did I do something wrong. Maybe it wasn’t what he wanted. Fuck Darren what you do? ~

“I’m gonna go do my hair,” Chris point to the bathroom and walks away behind the couch. No one seems to notice that Chris’ jeans are tighter on him then early. Except for Darren who also notices that because of that there is a perfect sight of Chris’ butt.

“Right do your hair?” Brain makes eyes at Chris. Chris turns and gives him a look of death. Brain laugh. Darren heads over to get another beer; maybe if he drinks enough he can forget everything. Darren really doesn’t feel like partying after that. Not to mention he’s still half hard. A couple of beers and shots later Darren appears in front of a door; he knocks. Chris opens the door looking ten times a gorgeous as before. 

“Oh my god you again. This is like dajavu. Damn, Chris you’re so hot. I really just want you. Do you live here too? I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable in fact all I want is you to feel comfortable. You know?” Darren mumbles out.

“Darren I can’t understand you.” Chris speaks slowly.

“You… you were…you was” Darren pauses “just so” he pauses again “aaaaaggggghhhhhh.” He could really explain in words what Chris was doing to him so he yells.

“Are you ok?”

“You’re so amazing…with your blue eyes. I’m drowning. Do you have a boat?” Darren wants to touch Chris again so he does.

“Uh no. No I don’t.” Chris suddenly starts to look like the prince for “The Little Mermaid”.

“You must be a mermaid then.”

“Ha-ha! Only on Friday though.” Darren gasps at this secret Chris has just told him.

“You’re so hot” Darren repeats “and you hair is so…. perfect like all the time.”

“Looks like someone is already drunk.” Jaime says trying to take Darren off of Chris, but he holds on tighter. Anything after that is a blur of snippets of memories up until he remember seeing Chris getting hit on and with that Darren makes a call to Amy (the girl he sometimes messes around with). If Chris wanted to play the make a person jealous game so could he. Once she gets there everything turns into a huge mess of lights and Amy grinding on him. Chris is now with another guy. “Naughty Girl” by Beyoncé plays and Darren can feel Chris’ eyes on him at all time; he looks up to confirm if it was true and it was. Chris waves, Darren raises a hand making sure Chris could see what was happening.

~Yhea take that. ~ Darren sees the guy touch Chris’ face and he burns up with jealousy. He can’t move his eyes away from them. The guy pulls Chris in closer; his hands on Chris’ lower back make him want to punch him. This guy keeps pulling him in closer. Another Beyoncé song plays, he drags them closer to where Chris and this jerk are. When Chris looks up he pretends as if they’ve always been there. Chris’ back is on this guy’s body, rocking back and forth, his leg was in between Chris’. Darren can’t take this anymore he puts his head down and says “Amy, I need to go safe ….Chris … my friend.” 

“I’m sure he’s fine.” She turns to where Darren is staring.

“No, he’s not. That guy is taking advantage of him”

“Look Darren you’ve been staring him down all day if you leave me this is over.”

“I just need a minute.”

“No, Darren it’s either him or me. This friend with benefits thing we have going on will be over.”

“I’m sorry I need to go.” She grabs him strongly.

“Darren! What are you doing? You’re really going to leave me for some guy! I bet his Chris right? You talk about him in your sleep sometime! I know you’re into the whole gender bending thing, but it’s just a phase Darren!”

“You don’t know me Amy. It’s complicated.” Darren move to make her let go and she storms out. He turns to where Chris was, but he isn’t there anymore all he sees is that guy. He goes up to him and grabs him by the shirt. “You’re going to leave him alone or I swear I will hurt you?”

“Dude I got him you need to back off. Go hump that skanky girl you’re with. Besides once I sleep with him, you can have him back. That is if he isn’t on his knees begging for more. I bet his a good little sex slave.” He breaks the grasp and fades away. Darren is shaken with anger. He searches for Chris everywhere. He even asks everyone he came with, but no one knew. He finds the guy again and runs after him. Darren storms passé the door leading to some alley. He sees him kissing Chris; Darren pushes him off.

“What the fuck Asshole?” The guy yells.

“Chris, this guy is just trying to give you whatever dieses his dick has!” 

“Darren ha-ha it’s okay nothing is going to happen.” 

“What do you mean nothing’s going to happen?” The guys turn to Chris.

“Well just that I’m not sleeping with you or anyone. I mean I just met you.” Darren smiled from ear to ear.

“You mean I did all that work for nothing.” 

“Work? I’m sorry I wasn’t aware that was displeasing labor for you.” Darren loves the sassiness in Chris’ voice.

“This is your fault. He would have put out if you would have stayed away.” Darren opens his mouth but Chris jumps back in.

“Ah no I wouldn’t have. You’re a jerk that kisses like a Chihuahua. You’re not even as hot as you think you are asshole. Let’s go Darren.” Chris starts to walk where he is, but a punch land on Darren’s face. After that punch Darren is pretty much unknowing of anything until he remembers bright letters. Chris stopped the car and said something Darren didn’t catch; Chris starts to abandon the car.

“Wait. I’ll come.”

“No stay. People are going to think I hit you and want to call the cops on me.” 

“Oh, shit no I don’t want you to go to jail. I’ll stay.”

~Well if I can’t go, might as well surprise him when he comes back. ~ He slides into the back seat and wait. He hears the car beep open. He jumps up and slams his hands on the window. “Boo” Chris face was priceless Darren starts laughing.

“Fuck!” Chris yells “You idiot I thought you ran away ha-ha.”

“You should have seen your face ha-ha it ha was ha-ha so priceless.” Chris opens the door and sits next to Darren’s feet. Chris laughs along and smiles. Darren finally catches his breath. “Sorry, that was just too good.” Darren moves closer to Chris and places his hand of Chris’ thigh. Hoping that maybe he’d cuddle with him. Chris breaks the Twix and helps him move up. Minutes later Darren is asleep.

“Darren wake up. We’re here.” Darren opens his eyes to find a beautiful man lending over him.

“Okay.” They now are in some room that seems familiar.

“Sit.” Chris pats the seat in front of him. He sits. “I’m going to go get a cotton ball okay?”

“Mhm” Chris comes back with a cotton ball. Chris carefully moves his hand across Darren face. 

“Ouch fuck that hurts.” He moves back.

“Stop moving.” Chris demands. The sternness in Chris’ voice is sexy. He wishes he could hear that tone say other things like ‘go to the bedroom’ or ‘get on me’.

“No that shit burns.”

“Well if you keep moving we’ll never finish. Now come on.”

“No it hurt.” Darren wimpers.

“Darren stop acting five.”

“I’m six and a half.” Darren teases.

“My bad. Now come on.” Chris chuckles.

“Only if you sing to me.” Truth is when Chris sings it’s a really turn on.

“What?”

“You heard me.” Darren replies “Sing to me a soft melody.”

“You know you’re really bossy.”

“You like it. Now sing.”

“Fine whatever umm…” he think “I never felt nothing in the world like this before. Now I’m missing you and I’m wishing you would come back through my door. Ooh! Why did you have to go? You could've let me know so now I’m all alone.” Chris stops. “This is stupid.”

“Ha-ha well it’s not what I would of picked that-” Chris cuts him off.

“Shut up and just let me fix your fucked up face.” Darren starts fake crying. Chris falls for it and starts to freak out so he deicide to tell him its fake. “Oh I’m so sorry I didn’t-” now Darren cuts him off.

“Can cry on cue Ha-ha. I’m just shitting you.” Chris laughs.

“Asshole.” Chris punches him hard.

“Shit man you can really hit.”

“Yhea and if you don’t let me finish I will knock you out.”

“Fine fine” Darren says laughing. Chris really is as funny as everyone kept telling him. 

“Okay.” Chris says looking away. He then grabs the Icy Hot patch and hands it to him. “Put this on your side I saw that guy hit you there a lot.” Darren takes off his shirt to possible impress Chris with his physique. He sees that Chris is checking him out. “See something you like?” Darren teases.

“Uh, that’s a big um bruise.” Darren was sure Chris was trying to avoid the conversation

“Yhea ha-ha.” Darren lets it go this time.

“Well you can take my bed and I’ll take the couch.”

“I’m not tired yet.”

“I bet you’ll fall asleep any second now. I’ll walk you there.”

“Okay.” Darren stands

~This is your shot to get him to cuddle with you! TAKE IT! ~ “Who’s that?”

“My sister.” Chris says. They get to his room and Darren is about to grab him to pull him in, but Chris is too fast.

“You miss her?”

“Very much.” Next thing you know Chris is leaning on the door. “If you want Pajama pants there on the top right. There’s food and drinks in the fridge.” Chris starts to walk away again, but Darren doesn’t let him this time. He’s going to get what he wants.

“Wait, come here talk to me so I can go to sleep.” Darren shifts to the space that is obviously Chris’; it smells like him. “Come, sit.”

Chris says something he couldn’t hear then he says “What?” 

“Talk to me.” Darren passes out for a minute or two only to remember to get that damn kiss or cuddle just something. He realizes that all his thoughts have been said out loud when Chris covers his mouth. They stay silent for a while just looking at each other smile. Eyes feel heavy, but he wants that damn kiss more than anything right now. Especially since Chris’ mouth is so close and perfect to him. Darren starts getting up; he leans in closer and kisses Chris softly and sweetly. Chris’ lips move along with his; it was magical. So magical that Darren couldn’t get enough. He moves in closer and Chris places a hand in Darren’s hair. In that moment Darren knew that that was what he wanted, what he’s been waiting for this whole time. Chris falls on the bed, but the kiss never breaks. Chris opens his mouth and Darren takes it as an invitation in. He deepens the kiss and gives Chris all his got. Everything was going perfectly then 

“Stop.” Chris whispered. “I… I can’t breathe.” Darren stops afraid he took things too far.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

“No. It was… perfect. I am just …not use to this.”

“Oh” Darren smiles at the fact that he wasn’t the only one who enjoyed it. “Good ‘cause I don’t regret it.”

“Let’s hope you feel the same way tomorrow.” He can hear the concern in Chris’ voice

“I will.” Darren sits back down as Chris get up. “Where are you going?”

“I should go to the couch.”

“You don’t have to go.” Darren yawns laying himself down. “You can sleep here... with me.” ***

“That’s right I’m in Chris’ room and I kissed him right there or was that me dreaming?” Darren whispers while smiling to himself. “Where is he anyways?” Darren sneaks out of the room and tip toes to the living room. He sees a blank, but no one there. He goes looking for the bathroom before he pees on everything. He instead he finds an office room with photographs, drawings, pinned papers, and notecards all over the walls and desk.

“Looking for something?” Chris says closing the door in back of him. Darren is kind of scared at this point.

“You’re not going to kill me right?”

“What? No. Why?”

“I mean all these papers and drawings and you closed the door.”

“Ha-ha” Chris’ beautiful smile suddenly makes him wanted to be touched again; even if it meant he would have to die. “No, it’s just something I’ve been working on. Every time I get a new idea I write everything and pin it on the wall. Besides none of these pictures or paper have to do with you. The door is just a force of habit. I’ll open it.”

“It’s fine. I just hung over and well it was the first thought that crossed my mind.” Chris takes a step back opening the door.

“I… made parmesan chicken if you want some.” Chris is playing with his hands and pointing with his head. Darren thinks it’s adorable how Chris gets nervous.

“I’d love some.” Darren says taking one of Chris’ hands and pats it. They walk out and Darren sits at the table. “So, what exactly do you remember of last night?” Darren asks hoping Chris wasn’t drunk and remembered things he couldn’t. Maybe he could answer questions he had like the kiss. He wasn’t going to say anything until Chris did; Darren didn’t want to look stupid in front of him. Chris starts to make Darren’s meal.

“Well, I remember everything. Eighteen over here. The better question is what do you remember?” Chris waited for a reply while Darren wondered if he should ask if the kiss really did happen. Once Chris is does he hands him the plate and grabs a Diet Coke and a water for Darren.

“Ha-ha, I see what you did there. If I tell you something could you confirm and deny for me?” 

“Sound fair.” Chris smiles down at his drink moving a finger around the rim of the can. Darren couldn’t stop looking at the motion. “So question one?” Darren snaps out of it.

“Yhea sorry… um I came here with Lauren?”

“True”

“You’re part mermaid?”

“Ha-ha only on Fridays.” Chris jokes.

“You challenged me to a sexy sing off?”

“No. You changed my song and then I started sing. You were the one that turned it into a completion.”

“But, you were flirting with me?” Darren laughs trying to get Chris to at least admit to something. Chris blushes.

“I … um yes… I guess I was kind of flirting with you.”

“Ha-ha so you think I’m cute?”

“That is not a valid question it has nothing to do with anything.” Chris seems shaken.

“Well we just agreed that I ask questions and you confirm or deny.”

“Stop” Chris pleads “Do you like me or something? Why does that even matter?” Chris pause “Your dating someone.” Another long pause either of them knew what to say next. Chris continues “This is making me uncomfortable.” Chris stands up and starts walking to the hall way. “Your clothes are in the drier they’ll be out in a while. I’m going to my office. Feel free to watch TV. or whatever.” Darren goes after him. He reaches out to grabs Chris wrist. 

“No, no, no,no. Please stop, look at me” Chris turns to face Darren. “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. I’m just trying to figure out what happen.”

“Darren how is a question like that going to help you figure anything out.”

~It’ll help me more than you know. ~

“Do you remember something you want to tell me about?” Darren stays quiet.

~Could he be referring to the kiss? ~

Chris raises his free hand and puts it on top of Darren. “I … I’m” ~ Could this be it? ~ “into guys…and I know that that you’re into girls and you’re dating one. And I know…I got… EXCITED during whatever that thing was… and it was totally inappropriate” Chris starts tearing up. “But you were touching on me and pressing yourself on me and I didn’t know what to do and I just… got lost” Chris’ tear begin to fall; Darren wants to make it better, but isn’t sure if his way of making things better would make things worse for Chris. “I…I need to go. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean for any of this to happen.” Chris goes off and locks the door to his office. While none of that came as a surprise to Darren, he couldn't help, but question himself. Was I pressuring him too hard?


End file.
